The second thor'sday thursday
by HTTYDFan
Summary: It's the second year the green death has been defeated and the vikings are getting ready to celebrate the second thor'sday thursday compe
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfict, and sorry that my English is not good **

**The second thor'sday Thursday**

on a bright and sunny day the Viking was celebrating as it as been two years since the red death has been defeated. It's the second time the Vikings have celebrated the thor'sday Thursday competition. As previous winner which is hiccup, he is already up early than usual. Hiccup was training with toothless. Although hiccup wants to win with toothless, he still want to try other dragons.

When it is morning, the compitetition was starting. "Let's do this buddy" Hiccup said to toothless. On the first round it was hiccup's night fury against one of the ingerman's gronckle. As the fight start, hiccup start of with a quick fireball. The gronckle dodge the attack and tried to hit toothless with it's tail. Toothless dodge it and quickly hit the gronckle by using it's tail and sends off two fireballs. The fireballs hit it's mark, But the fight is not over yet. The gronckle quickly bites toothless tail and try to lift toothless. The gronckle toss toothless and hit it with one of it's fireball. The fireball hits toothless's wing. Toothless than angrily roar's in pain and bite the gronckle at the wings and toss it with ease. Then, toothless sends a barrage of fireballs finishing the first round.

As the first round ends, He saw his dad talking to the other vikings." Is there anything different from last years tournament, Dad?"Hiccup father replied " well, the challenges will be more harder than last year and you can equip your dragon with an armor" replied Stoick."yippee more challenges"sad Hiccup then goes to the forge to make his own dragon armor. He thought to himself that he can forge all alone, but Gobber thinks it's a bad idea

**Well the first chapter is done. Once again I'm sorry for the poor english**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own HTTYD , and sorry that my English is not good and if there's any mistake please tell me**

**Chapter 2:the second round**

As Hiccup got to the forge, he quickly start to make an armor. Hiccup wants to talk to Gobber about trying out a timberjack but he still wants to stick with toothless until the first tourney. There are actually 5 tourney. Hiccup plan to use toothless on the first, third, and fifth. He wants to try a deadly nadder.

After finishing the armor for toothless he quickly goes to the dragon stable to check if toothless still okay. After a few minutes he notice toothless is still hurt on the wing after the gronckle throws a fireball at it, but other than that toothless will recover from the damage after a few hours.

Hiccup still knows he still have a few minutes before having to battle with Tuffnut on the second round. Hiccup knows that Tuffnut will probably use a hideous zippleback. "Okay we need a strategy toothless" He said to toothless and toothless nodded. Hiccup think for a few minutes and knows what he will have to do.

Just as he was going to the kill ring, he heard the horn that symbols the start of the second round. He quickly dashed off to the ring excitedly.

At start off the second round Tuffnut's zippleback quickly breathes the gas and make an explosion. The zippleback use the smoke as cover, Hiccup was going to order toothless to blow away the smoke by using it's wing until he remember toothless's wing is still damage. Suddenly, Tuffnut's zipleback pops it's head out of the smoke to bite toothless but was easily avoided.

Hiccup thought he would only need to take down one head so the zippleback can't use it's explosion as cover and attack. Toothless then fires two fireballs directly at one of the zippleback's head. The first one missed but the second one hit it's marked. Hiccup said "hurry and bite the head of the zippleback". Toothless bites the same head that was hit with toothless's fireball. The zippleback uses it's tail to hit toothless's body which quickly releases due to the pain it , one of the zippleback's head is unconscious making the zippleback can't uses it's fire.

Five minutes of intense close range combats later, the two dragon was worn out. Toothless has the advantage because it still can use it's fireball. Toothless charge to the zippleback and ready's a tackle while the other head of the zippleback wakes up from it's unconscious state. It quickly fill the air with it's gas and the other head blows it up. Both dragon collapse and the two of them quickly stand's up. As toothless ready it's fireball, the zippleback is ready to fire it's own explosive fire.

**That's the end of chapter two. Sorry for the bad English, and don't forget too review to let me know if there are some mistakes**


End file.
